Meet you there
by TenTenD
Summary: Love is fairly complicated, especially when you're one Hoshakuji Renge and the one you love is Ootori Kyoya. But why should you hear this from me? Just look for yourselves and tell me it is not so.Wait, what's Mori doing here? Say what?...
1. A lot of thinking

This is my first OHSHC so please be nice. Also give me some suggestions, but don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

><p>Anyway, this is a KyoyaXRenge story, because I like the couple. I opted for a calmer, a more down-to-earth Renge. In addition in my fic Renge figured out that Haruhi is a girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Renge was sitting quietly on a chair, in a corner of the Third Music Room. The hosts were entertaining clients, well almost all of them. Takashi Morinozuka, for short Mori, was also silently sitting beside her. It had been a few months since Renge had come from France to Japan. By now she knew all the dynamics in their little group and she had also figured out 'the secret'. Really it had only taken her a couple of weeks to put the pieces together and discover that Fujioka Haruhi was actually a woman. It was plain obvious by the way the short freshman interacted with the people around her.<p>

That's not to say she was doing a poor job at being a host. In fact she was designated by many girls around campus, Renge included. Now one might wonder if Renge knew that Haruhi was a girl, then why didn't she expose her secret and why did she designate the little brown-haired girl. Once she understood that Haruhi was a girl Renge seriously pondered the situation and figured out that the other teenager must have had a good reason for joining the host club. Besides even a fool could see the love between Haruhi and the Phony Prince and as much as she disliked Tamaki for the way he acted she admired the love those two had.

However that was only part of her reason for not exposing Haruhi. The other bit was more selfish on her part. She truly, honestly loved Kyoya Ootori and she could see it as clearly as the fact that the sun shined that Kyoya also liked Haruhi very much. If she said she wasn't jealous it would be a lie, but that's how love is. When you really love someone who likes another you have to choose between fighting for them and letting them go.

And speaking of 'Mommy', Tamaki's nickname always brought a mental snicker that threatened to spill if she let it, so she just disguised it as a cough; Renge looked towards the spectacles-wearing second-year student to see him smile charmingly at a fellow student, who was giggling her head off. That smile was part of why she thought herself in love with him when they first met. In contrast, now she knew the smile to be fake so she looked past it every time he used it. That fake smile reminded her of a time when she lived in a world of fantasy with Myabi-kun as company.

Her love for Myabi faded when she met Kyoya and started falling for the real him, the 'Demon lord' with low blood pressure, a cunning attitude and a frightening temper. And even though her description made him sound like a monster he wasn't one. Kyoya just did whatever it took to achieve his happiness, there was no doubt in that, however if and when he hurt someone he wasn't necessarily happy about it.

Her inner rant was interrupted when Mori touched her hand. This movement startled Renge to the point where she barely held in a scream. Her frightened eyes turned upon Mori and promptly relaxed when she saw who it was. Being so lost in her thoughts she didn't really take the time to consider the other persons around her. As an apology she offered Mori a small smile and focused her full attention to him. It was unusual of Mori to speak to her so maybe he had something important to say, in which case she would carefully listen to him. To say she was unprepared for his request was an understatement. In an impartial voice the tall 17-years-old boy asked:

"Renge if you are bored just sitting here, would you join me for a walk?" Renge just gaped at him with an amazed expression before realizing she looked like a total fool and nodding her head towards Mori. With a merry voice she intoned her agreement before sitting up.

As the two made their way out Renge failed to notice the ice-cold glare directed towards them by Kyoya, who was trying to ignore Tamaki and his foolish comments. His blond 'friend' was completely obvious to the fact that their 'manager' walked out with one of the hosts. Now Kyoya was not jealous, he was just annoyed that Mori, for no reason whatsoever, went somewhere with Renge. Tamaki finally noticing the foul mood of his friend looked around for something that might've upset Kyoya. His gaze circled the room, not finding anything until he noted the fact that the 'Otaku' and Mori were not there anymore. However he doubted that the absence of those two would upset 'Mommy' so he opened his mouth to ask Kyoya what was wrong, when he was interrupted by the twins who simultaneously let out an 'oh my god'. Tamaki's attention was on them as they started telling the other hosts that the 'Otaku' had forced poor Mori to keep her company. Their rant was stopped by Haruhi who corrected them by saying that Mori had actually offered to take Renge out for a walk.

At this point Kyoya put on his usual mask, even though he was seeing red. He stood from his place and made his way towards the window. He overlooked the gardens of Ouran, spotting Renge and Mori sitting under a tree. Without realizing it his fingers gripped the wooden frame of the window. Renge seemed to be chatting away, occasionally showing a piece of fruit into Mori's mouth. Kyoya just had to wonder since when they were so close. Mori himself looked relaxed periodically nodding at something Renge had said; he even had a small smirk on his face. Whatever Renge was saying obviously amused him. His attention was snapped to the way her dainty fingers held a piece of fruit guiding it towards Mori's mouth. The teen sitting next to her grinned at Renge before opening his mouth to allow her to drop the fruit. In a second, which felt like hours to Kyoya for some unknown reasons, all was over.

Renge started giggling as she waved her hand up and down before she suddenly looked in the direction of the Third Music Room's window. Her eyes widened at seeing the whole host club at the window looking down at her and Mori. Silently she wondered if they saw her little game. Is they did she would sure be questioned about it. It was not like she was ashamed because she and Mori had a total innocent relationship. In the time spend with this boy they formed a bond with one another, she also realized that she only saw him as her brother and he himself said that she was like a little sister to him, albeit a bit annoying at times.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dun! Chapter 1 ends here. Tell me how I did, please. Should I write more?<p>

:)


	2. Stop scaring me!

Oh, thank you for the reviews racquelli motzerelli & Social Safari! I'll keep in mind what you said. Anyway here is chapter 2.:D

* * *

><p>As soon as Renge stepped out the door of the host club she pulled at Mori's sleeve. With a questioning look in her eyes she started a conversation with the older boy while letting him lead her wherever he wanted to take them.<p>

"Ne, Mori-sempai," the light-auburn haired girl paused, "why the sudden interest in my person? I thought you didn't like me."

With an intrigued look on his face the tall teen replied with a question of his own "Whatever made you think that I didn't like you?"

Renge's eyebrow twitched as she recalled all the times she went Medusa on him or other people in his close proximity. She blinked a few times while Mori looked at her with an amused smirk on his face. In his deep voice he stated:

"I wanted you to take a walk with me because I want to get to now you better." While his statement had nothing mind-blowing in it Renge gaped at him as if he had just asked her to marry him. 'Since when is Mori interested in getting to know me or any other person for that matter?' She thought to herself. Renge's train of thoughts was disrupted when Mori spoke again as she swore to herself that the world was ending. 'Surely that's the reason Mori talks so much today…' Before she completely lost his explanation she forced herself to listen to the teenager in front of her.

"I just want to make sure you're the right one for Kyoya." If before Renge couldn't believe her ears now she was totally shocked by Mori's blunt statement and before she could stop herself she yelled out at Takashi:"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with Kyoya?"

If Renge had expected an answer she never got one, well not a verbal one anyway. It seemed that Takashi Morinozuka had used all his speaking capacity for the day as he only flashed a smirk in her direction. Before she could bite his head off Renge felt herself being pulled down and that was when she noticed they were sitting on the soft grass of Ouran's gardens.

A basket appeared next to Mori out of nowhere and Renge led by her curiosity leaned over the young man next to her and picked the wooden container up. It was light enough which meant that there could only be fruits or something similar in it. The basket was opened by Mori and as Renge had expected it was fruits such as bananas, strawberries and she also spotted some oranges and a few apples. As she opened her mouth to question Mori yet again a strawberry was shoved, gently mind you, in her mouth. Whilst chewing the red, juicy treat Renge corrected her previous assumption about the world ending. She had been wrong, the world was not ending because Mori had said more than two words to her, it was ending because even though Renge saw Mori acting the way he was she still felt comfortable with him.

"You know, you are like an annoying older brother that I've always wanted." Renge bit out at Mori after she swallowed her strawberry mouthful.

"And you are like a little more-than-annoying, "'way more…' Mori mentally added," sister." He retorted.

As revenge Renge grabbed a random little fruit and pushed it in Mori's still opened-from-his-speech mouth. She gleefully giggled at his scrunched up face and while she laughed so freely at him the young woman fell backwards. As she got up she wiped imaginary tears from her eyes and then clutched her stomach as another bout of laughter took control over her body. Mori just stared at her with an eyebrow arched up and slowly munched on his fruit.

Finally getting rid of her laughter fits Renge started babbling away, telling Mori all sorts of things and once in a while giving him a piece of fruit. The devious woman smirked whenever he rolled his eyes at her when she fed him. The movement of his eyes was followed by a soft smile or a smirk of his won, depending on what Renge spoke about. He stood there listening to her chatter and relaxing around her when suddenly she stopped. His gaze travelled in the direction hers had and saw his fellow club members gawking at him and Renge. His attention was on her in a few seconds and he saw uncertainty passing her features. Silently he wondered what she was worrying and he swiftly remembered the familiarity with which she acted around him a few minutes ago. A chill ran up his spine as he noticed Kyoya in the window giving them his coldest glare for the second time that day. Mori was pretty sure that Renge took no notice of it seeing as she was more concentrated on finding an explanation for her sudden intimacy with Mori.

Without saying anything else Mori stood up and pulled Renge with him. He led the girl towards the entrance of the building and they made their way up to the Third Music Room. Once the couple got in everyone leveled curious or horror filled glances, the latter category happened to include the twins, towards them. Haruhi, god bless her, broke the tension by asking Renge something about the weather outside. The long haired girl responded in an overly sweet voice which betrayed her uneasiness at having the spot light put on her. Usually she'd have no problem with being the center of attention but right now she felt pretty embarrassed by the whole situation and the stares every person, except Haru-chan, was giving her and Mori.

Thankfully after Haruhi restored the mood in the room everybody started relaxing. Just when Renge thought she could finally breathe easily while she sat down on a couch it happened. Right next to her, a few millimeters apart from the material of her dress the one and only Kyoya sat down. Her eyes pretty much went as huge as dinner plates when Mori too picked a chair right next to Renge. Now, trapped between the two of them she felt like running away, however all thoughts of a comforting escape were shattered when she saw the look in Kyoya's eyes. It wasn't evil or horrifying but his gray eyes held a certain gleam. It was the look he had when he knew something would turn out just like he wanted and honestly enough Renge didn't even want to know what he was thinking about.

She gulped, shuddering in anticipation. The fact that she could practically feel the scorching heat and the arctic freeze, at the same time, when sitting between these two fine male specimens didn't help her one bit. Being a master at character development that she was Renge mentally ran over the possible outcomes of her present situation. The conclusion was not so good, not for her. Then she felt the tension creep back in the room as the other hosts looked at the couch threesome.

Her salvation came from Hunny this time. The midget jumped in her lap scaring her half to death due to her lack of attention. The presence of Hunny in such a close proximity calmed the spirits. Renge let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and she smiled at the child-like teen that sat on her knees. The boy, even tough he was older than her she called him a child, had this gift of being the epitome of cuteness and it was proved once more as he offered Renge some cake. With a smile on her face she took this chance. All but jumping from her seat she followed her short senior.

Sitting at a table with Hunny, Renge couldn't help but giggle at the way he stuffed himself with cake. The slender teen girl was very careful not to give Kyoya and Mori the chance to get in a silent argument again.

The rest of the day was uneventful with Renge avoiding Kyoya, once in a while taking a peek at him, and occasionally throwing glances at Mori.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Is this any good? Please tell me. I'll try my best to update soon. Thank you for reading.<p> 


	3. Be prepared like I always am

To be honest I've been trying to make a longer chapter and I'm really sorry to keep you waiting.

* * *

><p>Renge was in her room reading some shoujo manga. She felt at ease here in her own personal space. One would find that weird seeing as she lived in a huge house, but the truth was that even though her parents gave her everything she wanted they never really took the time to talk to her or just to be around her. Since she was little Renge had been look after by an army of maids and tutors and she was not exaggerating. This house was not a home to her; it was simply a building that contained al of her things. The only space in this house that held some importance to her was this very room, her own.<p>

Her good memories were all linked to the Ouran High school and the host club; inevitably all those reminiscences somehow involved her 'Demon Lord', Kyoya. And speaking of demons she wondered what kind of 'Demon Lady' she would've made if Kyoya had loved her. Well, she may never find out but she could always cosplay a demoness. With that thought and a promise to herself Renge made up her mind. She went to her closet looking for some suitable clothing. It was not exactly demon material but it still looked good on her so she'd settle for this.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Renge went on her merry way to school. The day had been pretty boring with all her classes just crawling by and she couldn't wait for them to end. The long awaited moment arrived and Renge ran to the bathroom locking herself in a stall and changing clothing.<p>

As soon as she was out Renge swiftly made her way to the Third Music Room. Needless to say when she stepped in all eyes were on her but she only paid attention to Kyoya who was standing in front of a window his spectacles gleaming in the light. Their contact was interrupted by Tamaki who came up to Renge literally surrounded by roses. Any other day Renge would've knocked him out but today she was in a good mood so she let Tamaki compliment her and give her a rose. Haruhi smiled sweetly at her while Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her with disbelief. Mori just smirked at her and Hunny sipped his tea.

Today she was something else entirely. She had a white sleeveless top which was splattered with red matched with a pair of black skinny jeans. Said jeans were partially covered by light gray boots that came up to the middle of Renge's lower half of the leg. The boots didn't have a heel but that made them all the more cool.

Feeling confident Renge marched up to the couch and set down next to Haruhi and a group of Ouran female students. The girls all praised Renge's choice of clothing before they started babbling about unimportant things Haruhi occasionally nodding and approving of what they said. Once the girls left, Renge gripped Haruhi's hand giving it a soft squeeze. The other girl looked with a surprised face up to Renge. The Hoshakuji heir gave Haruhi a smile that clearly said 'I've got your back'.

Their bonding session, however, was cut short by Tamaki who was being his idiotic self as per usual. Renge promptly threw a punch at him sending the older blond boy flying. Haruhi snickered while Hikaru and Kaoru took up the task of taunting Tamaki, who landed in his emo corner. Kyoya ignored all these events and typed away on his laptop.

Renge stood up while promising Haruhi she'd help out with the cleaning and was seconded by Mori, who appeared behind her out of nowhere. As his voice registered in her ears Renge all but jumped up. Turning around the long haired girl smirked at Mori.

"Ne, Mori-sempai how do I look?" asked Renge in a cheerful voice mixed with irony.

Her question was not dignified with an answer, only if you count 'hn' as a reply, which she didn't. As payback she rose on her tiptoes and unexpectedly pinched Mori's cheek. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Haruhi started cracking up behind her while Hunny made a run to 'save' his friend. And Hunny being Hunny meant one thing only, trouble, with a capital T. So the shrimp crashed into Renge, the force and surprising manner of the attack making the poor girl fall. And of course fate couldn't be kind to her. To make matters worse she fell on top of Kyoya, dead-on bumping heads with him.

Renge could just thank the gods and curse them at the same time for not bumping more than her forehead with Kyoya. After all, a kiss was a kiss no matter the circumstances it was received under. But before she could do something stupid she pulled away.

Kyoya had earlier closed his laptop and put it in his briefcase, thankfully. When Renge decided to fall on him he had one less thing to worry about. Reflexively his arms wrapped around Renge's waist to try diminishing the force of the impact. The girl knocked her forehead to his but other than that she seemed fine. Renge was so close to him he could practically feel her breathing and see her lips trembling. Kyoya contemplated the dangers of kissing her right at that moment, in front of the whole host club. However she got up and off of him before he could act on that thought.

Once she was on her feet again Renge turned around, her hair taking the form of hundreds of snakes she started chasing after Hunny. This time Mori surprised everyone by just standing there and watching. As soon as she caught up to him Renge tackled the small senior and started tickling him. Revenge sure was sweet. After about two minutes of torturing Hunny Renge helped him up and gave a small, sweet smile his way. Knowing that he was forgiven Hunny promptly pulled the taller female in a hug.

By this time a rather visible vein pulsed on Kyoya's forehead. 'What is it with everyone being especially nice to Renge? A few weeks ago they wouldn't have given a damn about her and now they are all sticking to her like glue. Really, what's going on here?' the spectacles wearing boy wondered. He stared resentfully at Tamaki who now alternated between hugging Renge and chiding Hunny. His mood was improved when Renge, finally having enough of Tamaki's irrational behaviour, placed a well-aimed hit in the King's stomach.

Tamaki started lamenting while crawling into his emo corner. Renge was muttering under her breath about phony princes and morons, at one point she uttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'poor, poor Haruhi-chan'. With a wicked smile on her face Renge went to Tamaki, knelling on the ground until she was right next to him. Leaning towards him she whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was it got Tamaki even more under the weather. The twins asked her what she told him to get their 'tono' like that without delay.

"Figure it out boys! You guys are smart so it shouldn't be a problem."

With that Renge slouched on a chair, oblivious to the looks she was getting from Kyoya. Content with the peace and quiet around her Renge was sorely disappointed with Tamaki when he exited his emo space and stated that he had an announcement to make. Renge rolled her eyes waiting for the idiot to start talking.

"As you all know Mommy's birthday is coming up." Tamaki said pacing around the room, blissfully unaware of the deadly glare he was getting from Kyoya."So to show Mom that Daddy truly cares we shall have a party at my place." he continued.

The Hitachiin twins saw fit to question their tono. "Ne, tono shouldn't you ask Mom first?" asked Hikaru, question to which Kaoru smartly added the following: "Yeah, tono. What if Kyoya actually wants to spend his birthday with someone?"

Tamaki looked with tearful eyes at a pissed off Kyoya and intoned his own question in a whiny voice."Mommy you want to spend this very special day with me and the kids, right?"

Knowing better than to argue with Tamaki, Kyoya just rolled his eyes. Tamaki took it as a 'yes' and pulled their 'daughter' in a waltz.

At this point, Renge was trying her best not to fall from her chair and roll on the floor laughing. She had a grin so huge it practically split her face in two. Honestly, how could Kyoya deal with that simpering idiot? Before she could ponder the matter further Tamaki was in her face again trying to gain her attention. Slightly peeved Renge fixed her gaze on the tall blond.

"Renge-hime", he began and she prayed to God for strength, "would you kindly help Haruhi find a suitable outfit for the party?" he finished just as Renge was preparing for the worst. The French girl stared dumbly at him before nodding her head. Pleased with her answer Tamaki pulled her up, spinning the poor girl until she was lightheaded enough to be unaware of her surroundings. Once more she fell next to Kyoya. Irked for the nth time that day by the stupid, phony prince Renge tried to get up and teach him a lesson but found out that her legs couldn't be bothered with that.

Suddenly she felt a chill travel over her body. Turning a bit she noticed that Kyoya was insistently looking at her. Swallowing the saliva in her mouth Renge stared uncertainly back at him. 'Great, now I have to find something that will look nice on me and also be fit for one of Kyoya's parties. What should I do? What colour should I pick? Black? Yes that seems like a wise choice. Black is elegant and appropriate. Or maybe something sweet, like pink. Decisions, decisions. '

Kyoya was having similar thoughts, only he had already decided what he was wearing. He took in Renge's image wondering what she was going to make her appearance in. 'Perhaps something colourful' his mind stated. Putting a stop to such thoughts Kyoya wondered where the sudden concern for Renge came from. 'Surely it can't be that I feel something for her, something more than slight annoyance and maybe friendship.' If he was honest with himself he did feel strongly about her, maybe. If he took the time to analyze their situation maybe there was something there. Nonetheless he wasn't in the mood to do such so he just put it to rest.

Renge's thoughts went to Haruhi and what would advantage the smaller girl. 'Hmm, let's see. Purple would look lovely on her. Pink would also do the trick. I'll just let her choose...' Renge decided with a smile and a mental pat on the shoulder for herself. Blinking the brown eyed girl stood up and looked at her watch. What she saw made her shriek.

If today was 20th of November it meant that she and Haruhi only had tomorrow to go dress hunting. "Stupid Tamaki." muttered Renge for herself."Haruhi, how about we go shopping after school tomorrow? Is that okay with you?" she asked the other girl in the room. As a reaction she got a nod from the smaller girl along with a smile. Haruhi's smiles were contagious, really, so Renge smiled too but not before glaring daggers at Tamaki. 'That settles it.'

* * *

><p>Next day just as she promised Renge waited for Haruhi in order to go shopping. They had both been excused from club activities for the day. Now they headed to the mall and thank God that Japan had such well provided for malls.<p>

They entered a million and one shops until Renge found something that she deemed fitting. Smiling happily Renge tossed a dress at Haruhi and pushed the short girl into a changing stall. Picking a dress for herself she got into a neighbouring changing room. After a few minutes they both stepped out and looked at each other. The girls shared a smile.

Haruhi's body was enveloped in a rich mauve material that clung to her curves without being tacky. The dress was sleeveless and it was held up by two strings tied behind Haruhi's neck. The grab came with a nice silk scarf. All these were paired up with dark purple flats, a pair of gold corkscrew earring and a gold teardrop necklace. All in all Haruhi looked good enough to eat and if Tamaki wasn't going to figure out his feeling for her soon someone else might steal her away. Renge smirked internally at that thought. 'How wicked. He is so dense sometimes. Maybe he's gay or he may really just see her as his daughter. Is that even possible? Nah!'

Renge herself picked a dress to match the beauty of Haruhi's outfit. Renge's wear consisted of a black cocktail dress with silver trimming, elegant and attention grabbing in a subtle way, and no sleeves. Her dress too accompanied by a black scarf with silver ornaments on it. Her ears were adorned with a pair of long caviar earrings made of silver and she also had a silver necklace that was wrapped multiple times around her neck making it look like string draped in the region of her neckline. Like Haruhi, Renge also wore a pair of flats but black in colour.

Lucky for them they found all they needed in one shop. Sweet, huh? Makes you love the mall. Now that they had decided upon the clothes it was time to pay. Haruhi, God bless her, wanted to pay for her outfit but Renge outwitted her insisting that this was her present for the smaller girl. "After all I wasn't here for your birthday and I'm only trying to make up for the lost time..."was the argument Renge had offered to Haruhi. In the end Ouran's scholarship student had no choice but to accept.

* * *

><p>Again I'm sorry for the long wait but inspiration left me for a while so I had to cope without it. Luckily we are back together, my muse and I. So tell me how it was. Your time in my artificial, make-belief work I mean. Come now, don't be shy.<p> 


	4. Time to party! Oh, schemes

So are we having a party or what? Let's see just how good of a planner Tamaki is.

* * *

><p>The big day was here. Renge had come together with Haruhi and at the former's insistence they travelled on foot. Needless to say they attracted quite a lot of attention. Renge could practically feel those stupid guys staring at them. Haruhi was oblivious to this. 'Well lucky her.' flashed in Renge's mind. They both stopped suddenly. Before them Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin stood with matching grins on their faces. For some odd reason this unsettled Renge. However when they said they wanted to escort the two girls at Kyoya's party, Renge just knew she was in for more trouble than she really wanted.<p>

Hikaru got Haruhi while Kaoru offered his arm for Renge to hold on to. With a gracious smile Renge wrapped her own arm around his. How did she know this was Kaoru? It was easy really; Kaoru was 10% sweeter than his other twin. And also a bit shyer if she were to consider his slightly tens arm. Hoping that she was doing the right thing Renge slowed her walking and gave Kaoru's arm a reassuring pat. His cat like eyes widened before he smiled her way. Congratulating herself for a job well done Renge almost didn't register it when they arrived at the Suoh mansion.

The exterior was imposing enough but it was the decor inside that took one's breath away. Everything was perfect, the shades, the flowers. Even Tamaki looked good in a way that didn't annoy Renge. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Tamaki busied himself with greeting the guests, his eyes flashing dangerously when he saw Haruhi on Hikaru's arm. Renge giggled softly and she noticed that Kaoru was smiling too. Kyoya appeared from somewhere behind Tamaki and his eyes instantly locked on Renge. He studied her so attentively that it made her a bit uneasy. Now it was Kaoru's turn to give her strength.

"Kyoya!" Kaoru greeted in a voice slightly higher than his brother's. As a response he got an inclination of Kyoya's head to which Kaoru flashed a boyish smile. Tamaki had the presence of spirit to break the tension with his 'very intelligent' remarks.

"Kaoru, welcome! And who might this princess on your arm be?"Tamaki asked while winking at Renge. The girl just bit her lip and hid a bit behind Kaoru, playing her part." Come now Kohime-chan, won't you congratulate the birthday boy?" added Kaoru in a teasing voice. Renge glared at him and pinched his arm, detaching her limb from his. She stepped forward and smiled at Kyoya before placing her hands on his shoulders and lifting herself up. Due to his height she couldn't reach him without rising on the balls of her feet. Renge kissed his cheek softly, taking in the smell of his cologne and the heat of his skin.

"Happy birthday Kyoya-kun! May all you wishes come true."Renge said in a cheery voice. After this everybody whished Kyoya a happy birthday as they made their way to the 'party room'. The space was filled with every important person they knew. It wasn't every day that Ootori Kyoya turned 18.

Haruhi had been passed to Tamaki who was running around introducing her to many guests. Renge smiled knowingly at Haruhi's exasperated look. A large hand clasped Renge's shoulder and she looked behind her in order to identify the owner. Mori smiled at her and he motioned with his eyes towards the dance floor. Renge bit her lip and considered the invitation. Sensing no danger she allowed Mori to take her hand and lead the way.

Now Mori was even taller then Kyoya which made Renge feel like child dancing with her older teenage brother. They twirled around the dance floor until Kaoru requested a dance from Renge, as payment for being her escort he insisted to add at her confused look. The music was slow as they swayed to its rhythm.

Kyoya watched all these passively. On the outside he seemed stoic, calm and controlled but he was slowly loosing his cool. 'What the hell? First she comes here with Kaoru all but wrapped around her, then Tamaki suddenly starts being friendly with her, Mori steals her away for dancing and then she's back to Kaoru again. What next? Will she suddenly announce that she's engaged?' Kyoya immediately regretted that last thought. The idea of an engaged Renge didn't sit well with him. 'She can't just get engaged like that. She already said she'd marry me.' His eyes widened at the course his thoughts were taking. Engagement? Did he even like Renge like that? Sure he didn't like other people touching Renge or staring at her. But that didn't necessarily imply that he wanted to marry her.

So maybe he did want to marry her. But it was Renge that started this. 'Doesn't she know that once she said she would marry me she became mine? And I keep what is mine, no exceptions.' His mind chided the young woman. If he really wanted he could make it official. But did he? He did, he could and he certainly would. He should really make it so that no other guy could touch her with more that strictly friendship intentions. And now it was time to set his plan in motion.

Renge was still dancing only this time it was Tamaki who partnered up with her. Great, two blond French people, this was the recipe for disaster, Renge just knew it. And sure enough disaster was heading towards them in the form of one Ootori Kyoya. His dark aura made Renge shiver and clutch to Tamaki with a bit more force. The tall blond boy was oblivious to all this, or so he seemed, as he gave Renge a smile and a small squeeze, twirling her around. Now with her back to Kyoya, Renge heard the glasses wearing man request a dance from her to which Tamaki quickly agreed, no doubt happy to be returning to Haruhi's side." Stupid Tamaki." grumbled Renge once again.

Oh, joy! Now she was trapped in Kyoya's grasp and he was holding her quite tightly. 'Is it just me or is Kyoya being possessive? Must be just me and my stupid fantasies. Why would he be jealous? It's not like he owns me in any way.' Her mental chatter was not overlooked by Kyoya. 'Really, this girl is just too easy to read.' He sighed to himself and concluded that it might just be good that she was so see-through.

Kyoya allowed himself to concentrate on the way she felt in his arms. She was petite compared to him, with her head reaching only under his chin. Renge was also slim and warm, very warm. Perhaps the thing he liked the most was that she was compliant, letting him lead. Her perfume filled his senses; it was sweet and soft, just like her. Once this party was over he would talk with his father and make arrangements.

The song ended and Renge pulled away, much to Kyoya's dismay. She walked to the edge of the dance floor where the rest of the host club was, with Kyoya following close behind. They spend some time talking until the toast for the birthday boy was announced. Chairman Suoh, Tamaki's father gave a speech and the toast was held by Kyoya's father, Yoshio. The Shadow King had no choice but to walk next to his parent and smile for the crowd. Those who knew his very well could tell it was fake. The party went on for a few more hours until everyone started leaving.

Kyoya rode a limousine with his father and brothers. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Akito the second child proceeded to break it with his questions.

"So Kyoya, did you enjoy the party?"

"Naturally, nii-san." Came the prompt reply.

"I couldn't help but notice," intervened Yoshio," that you were quite close to Hoshakuji's daughter. Is there something you want to tell me, boy?"

"My friendship with Renge would only strengthen the business partnership, father." Kyoya bit out.

"Indeed it would." Observed Yuuichi, the eldest son. Kyoya just glared at him.

Yoshio watched the two boys and Akito was already thinking of ways to prevent a fall out between his brothers. "If are so bent on helping the business why don't you just marry her?" growled Yuuichi at his youngest sibling.

"Yuuichi! Kyoya doesn't have to marry anyone. He doesn't even have to get engaged, there's still time for that." Chided Akito. He was about to say more when Yoshio spoke up. "And if I were to tell you to get married to Hoshakuji's daughter? Would you consent Kyoya?"

"Of course. Renge is amiable and we already know each other, which makes everything a lot easier."

Ootori Yoshio took in his son's answer and analyzed the situation. Such a union would be good, it would bring many benefits and he was more than sure that Hoshakuji Kane would agree. The fact that Kyoya was willing to go along with it pleased him a great deal. He would discuss this possibility with Kane for he was pretty sure Renge had no fiancé.

Kyoya, for his part, was happy with the way things progresses. He was certain that his father would try to engage him to Renge. The benefits were too tempting for him not to. Kyoya realised he should actually thank his older brothers for opening their mouths. Akito was watching him strangely. In fact Akito was the one that could at times read Kyoya like a book and right now he could tell his younger brother was quite happy, he just didn't know why. 'Could it be that you wanted this to happen, Kyoya?'The rest of the ride was silent.

Meanwhile Renge was at home sitting on her bed. She had been among the last to leave and now she wondered what Kyoya was doing. 'Why can't I just get him out of my head?' The young woman rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming. 'Ah, why does it have to be so complicated?' Not feeling up to analyzing anything Renge turned in for the night.

As luck would have it, Renge wasn't rid of Kyoya not even in her dreams. Only there it was a different Kyoya that was with her. Sure, he wasn't Myabi like at all, Kyoya was still cruel and manipulative but he liked her. 'Like' because she didn't dare say 'love', it was such a strong word that it should not be taken lightly. The dream itself was not much. They, Renge and Kyoya, were at the beach, the sun was shinning and the blue-green water of the sea splashed the sand. One of his arms was wrapped around her shoulder while the other shielded his eyes from the sun, which he was glaring at. She couldn't help but giggle at his visage. He was so cute that she moved to give him a peck on the cheek. Unfortunately, or fortunately for her he turned his head in her direction and their lips collided.

Embarrassed, she wanted to pull away but he wouldn't let go. Not that she was complaining. True, she was content until her alarm clock started ringing. She bolted up with a start and proceeded to swear at the shrieking little object that woke her up. 'What the...? Couldn't you just not work and let me sleep? Stupid clock!' The unfairness of it all was getting on her nerves. Today wasn't even a school day.

A chill travelled down her spine. Something was definitely not right, that or something big was about to happen. Renge didn't bother with getting out of bed; she just lowered herself back on the sheets and stretched out like a cat. Her eyes fixed on the ceiling as a thunder boomed outside. Now that she was paying attention she could hear the rain beating at her window. Her eyes closed as she listened to the storm. She just waited for someone to enter her room and tell her something that would totally throw her off.

_Click, click, click_ sounded outside her door. A knock and then the slight opening until she voiced her approval of the person coming in. Renge's father stood before her with a serious look on his face. Renge concentrated her full attention on him. Whatever he was going to tell her must be awfully important for him to be so serious about it. And if it concerned her then it was it was even more important. She mentally prepared herself.

* * *

><p>So, what happens next? What's this big announcement? Wait and see.<p> 


	5. Do we have an agreement?

It was brought to my attention that the name of Renge's father is Reynard Hoshakuji so I will just add the Kane to his name and everyone will be happy that way.

* * *

><p>Hoshakuji Reynard Kane eyed his daughter who was sitting on the bed seemingly paying attention only to him. He wondered how he should break it to her. Renge was unpredictable at best, much like her mother, Kikue. Maybe he should've let his wife tell their daughter the news but now it was just too late. He could only pray that Renge was mature enough to recognise the benefits that were being offered to her. Either way today was going to be a long hard day for him, and he would be so much happier knowing he had his daughter's approval. He was her father and he wanted her to be joyful, to always have a smile on her pretty face.<p>

Renge sensed her father's distress and rapidly went through all sorts of problems, trying to identify one that would apply to their situation. Finding none she gazed questioningly to her papa-dearest. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped and racked his fingers through his hair. Sighing he sat down on the bed next to Renge and grasped his daughter's hand in his. Kane's thumb rubbed Renge's hand in slow, circular motions.

"Renge there is something I wish to discuss with you and I want you to try to be rational about it."Reynard stated in a firm voice.

"Am I not always rational, papa?"Renge frowned at him.

Reynard dodged the question by inquiring something very serious."Ma petite, have you considered getting engaged? I wouldn't want to pressure you or force you into doing something you are not ready for, but Renge, know that you are no longer a child. Now you are a young lady and as such we must find you a suitable match." He finished watching his daughter attentively.

Renge paled and swallowed rather heavily before answering." To be honest papa I have given no serious thought to it. I supposed that I was not old enough to worry about such things. Besides what use is there in trying to acquire a suitor when I know that whomever I marry will be your choice." Her voice cracked at the end but otherwise she seemed to have regained her previous state of being." Do you have someone in mind? For me to get to know?" She asked after a slight pause. She didn't seem too happy about it but she wasn't out rightly rejecting the whole idea.

Reynard's brown eyes softened and he started informing his daughter about some events to come."There is nothing set but I got a call, along with an invitation from Ootori Yoshio." Renge's eyes widened but she held her tongue and he continued."Apparently he noticed that you were quite close to his youngest son at the boy's birthday party and he confessed that Kyoya also has a liking for you. Ootori-san was wondering if it would be possible for you two to spend some more time together."

"And are you going to accept?"The girl's voice pitched as she enquired.

"Are you against it?" This simple query had Renge's head give a vigorous negative shake. Pleased with her answer Reynard made up his mind."I'll meet with Yoshio and we will discuss details then. Until further notice please hold this piece of information for yourself. Are we understood?"

"Yes father."She would not disobey him; Renge was a woman of her word. He kissed her forehead slipping off her bed and walked to the door. Reynard looked, one more time, to his daughter before exiting her room.

Renge remained seated on her bed thinking about the conversation she had just had with her father. Worry made her bite the inside of one of her cheeks. Her tongue swept under her teeth, feeling the hard edge slice at the soft appendage. Unconsciously she drummed her fingers on the rumpled sheets under her.

Deciding it would do her no more good to just sit there she went straight to the ad-joined bathroom. Her clothes were discarded on the way, leaving a messy trail behind her. The warm water provided by the shower relaxed Renge as it was being sprayed over her body. Her hair was washed with extreme care using her favourite shampoo. Next she applied some shower gel to herself enjoying the way its scent soothed her. Showers were so comforting it was no wonder she liked them as much as she did.

Once she was down with her shower she wrapped a white, fluffy towel around herself and proceeded to her room, picking her clothes up along the way. She threw the towel and the discarded the clothes on her bed. Tugging the doors of her closet opened she chose a new outfit to wear. Renge decided on a pair of black jeans and a white sweater with a loose collar and elbow-length sleeves. She took the towel and dirty clothes and deposited them in a basket knowing that the maids will wash them. Using a blow-drier she dried up her long light auburn locks and than pulled her hair in a high tail.

Meanwhile Renge's father Reynard had just finished talking to Ootori Yoshio. The two parents agreed to give the couple a chance and if the chemistry was good they would make everything official and announce the engagement. Yoshio had insisted that Kyoya should be with them during their talk and the boy proved to be very intelligent. Yoshio's youngest son was a good match for his daughter, Reynard decided. _'Renge should be glad that this young man shows such a great interest towards her.'_

Kyoya had used the meeting as means to analyze the kind of man Renge's father was. If he wanted this arrangement to end with a marriage then he had to know what he was up against. Reynard seemed to have a favourable impression of Kyoya and that pleased the younger man. Kyoya was sure that if he was careful enough the situation would end up in his favour and Renge would become legally his not because her father wished it but for herself. He just had to convince her, and if necessary he would even manipulate her. He was Kyoya, already known for his ruthlessness and cunning demeanour, and he certainly wouldn't lose Renge to another.

Hoshakuji drove home intending to tell his wife and daughter what had happened. The front door was opened by a maid and as he was taking his coat off Kikue came before him. Flashing a smile to his wife Reynard relished in the feel of her arms wrapped around him as Kikue hugged her spouse. The beautiful moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Looking in the direction where the sound came from they saw Renge with a look of mock-disgust on her face. Kikue glared in warning at her daughter but Renge just rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound, soon after fleeing upstairs as her mother detangled from Reynard's embrace. The older woman raced upstairs fully determined to teach her daughter a lesson. The man of the house watched all these with great amusement.

Suddenly a thought flashed across Reynard's mind. Soon enough Renge would start dating and if everything went well she's eventually marry the Ootori boy however her father Reynard didn't feel like parting with her so soon. Renge was already seventeen which gave him only a few more years to keep his daughter close to him and such small amounts of time passed quickly, far too quick for any parent's liking. "Ah, the joy and pain of being a parent..." He whispered quietly as only for himself. Reynard smiled and followed his two women upstairs, using Renge's shrieks to find them.

He found mother and daughter in the master bedroom on the huge bed. Kikue was tickling her daughter and poor Renge's face was so red that Reynard worried if she laughed much more she'd explode. Finally taking notice of him the two stopped and shared a giggle at his expression. Renge and Kikue exchanged looks and smiled evilly at him; Reynard knew he was in trouble. The two women pounced on him and started torturing him. The agony, the pain; they had no mercy; the two continued to tickle him.

The happy family laid back on the bed, the father in the middle with his arms around his girl and his spouse. They were all smiles, having no worries at all. Reynard used this opportunity to tell them how his earlier meeting went. Kikue was watching her daughter with a warm look and a knowing smile as Renge fidgeted under her mother's gaze.

At the Ootori residence father and son sat together in silence, each with a cup of tea in their hand. Yoshio watched his youngest son's blank face and wondered what the boy was thinking about. The silence was not broken by any of them however Akito came through the door with a grin on his face followed close behind by Yuuichi. Kyoya internally groaned wondering just what did his brothers want this time.

The newcomers each grabbed a seat before greeting Yoshio and Kyoya. The older man inclined his head while Kyoya just glared at them. Yuuichi broke the peacefulness using his older-brother-tone to say something that made Kyoya want to punch him.

"Eh, little brother it seems that you've got yourself a woman. Finally! Akito and I were starting to get worried."His words were accompanied by a dumb grin.

Kyoya's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you implying something?" A vein popped to show his irritation.

"Me? Implying something? Never, I'm merely stating facts." countered Yuuichi before looking at Akito and complaining. "See Akito, I told you he would be angry but you never listen to a word I say." Akito's eyebrow twitched as he stated in a calm voice."I believe I was the one who told you, nii-san."

'_I can't believe I'm related to them. God, I think you placed me in the wrong family.' _Kyoya thought as he watched his two older brothers. Their bicker was stopped however by Yoshio. "That's enough you two. If you have nothing to say you may leave."

"But we do have something to say!"Protested Akito."Kyoya treat her nice, okay? Don't be a block of ice around her! Understood? Girls just don't like that."While Akito was coaching his younger brother, Yuuichi was busy sniggering and Yoshio threw all three of them a disapproving look.

"...and when she says something..."Kyoya tuned his older brother out. _'I hope he stops soon enough.'_ He zoned out and absently started playing with a pen. How it got in his hand shall forever remain a mystery.

"Well, that's about it. The rest you will find out on your own." _'Finally.'_ Kyoya gave a dull stare towards Akito and then once again glowered at Yuuichi who by this time was chocking from all the laughter. Having had enough of his brothers for one day he raised from his seat ready to go, seeing as Yoshio too had disappeared.

"But you know brother that Hoshakuji girl is really good looking. If it doesn't work out can I give her a try too?" This time Kyoya did punch Yuuichi. Akito got between them before it could get any worse. With his teeth clenched Kyoya stormed out of the room.

Akito looked after his younger brother then stared angrily at the older one. "Why do you always feel the need to challenge him? That comment about the girl was totally uncalled for, and not to mention rude. One of these days he's going to do more than just punch you. You're playing a dangerous game here Yuuichi."

Yuuichi merely shrugged before countering. "Aw, come now Akito. If when they are not in a relationship he's like this about her, what will he be like when they finally start dating? Besides I'm just teasing him."

"It's clear that he likes her. Don't interfere Yuuichi because I'm not going to diffuse any further conflicts between the two of you. Just leave him alone."

"Whatever."

Akito didn't argue with his brother more and just helped him up. They resumed their seats and sipped tea before moving onto other topics. One could just hope that Yuuichi was smart enough not to get in trouble. Kyoya may be their little brother but he could very well be their worst enemy if provoked. Akito wished that would never be the case; he just had to find a way to make Yuuichi keep his mouth shut though.

Kyoya marched to his room, slamming the door after he got in. His fist collided painfully with the wall. He looked around trying to calm himself. The room was not really his own, it had been his as a child. Now he lived on his own but for tonight he had agreed to stay at his parent's house. He knew it had been a bad decision right from the start. The way his family interacted was after all what had prompted him to move out. And speaking of family, Yuuichi was such an idiot. Kyoya resolved not to let Renge anywhere near his eldest brother unless he or someone he trusted accompanied her. Being next to Yuuichi was like taking a walk down a mine field, you could never be sure where you foot landed; one wrong move and you were gone.

Akito was something else. The young man was understanding of other people's needs and very tuned in to his siblings and how they felt. Renge would make great friends with him, Kyoya was sure and for whatever strange reason it didn't bother him. Probably because Akito was nothing like Yuuichi and he wouldn't try to aggravate his younger brother.

Feeling better Kyoya sat down on the bed. As a child this bed seemed huge to him and now, now it was a normal length but it still seemed empty. The spectacles wearing teen just sighed and went to sleep. The whole night his dreams were plagued by Renge and her sweet smile, the way she was so easy to hold and her warmth. Being alone in the bed meant no warmth and that was what woke him up in the middle on the night. He cursed softly pulling a blanket over himself and drifting to sleep once again. Renge was all he saw for the next few hours.

Morning found him awake and going down for breakfast; staying at his parents' meant following certain rules. This rules included waking up early. Kyoya couldn't help but feel it was such a good thing that he didn't usually come here. He rather liked living on his own. There was no Yuuichi to bother him, no parents to worry about and no waking up early. It could get pretty lonely but he had the host club come over sometimes and soon enough Renge would be too. The image of Renge in his apartment had his grinning.

'_I wonder what she would look like sleeping, or simply sitting there with me on the couch. It must be nice.' _His eyes softened and the grin became a smile. He schooled his face in a blank look before entering the dining room where the rest of his family was seated.

* * *

><p>I'll stop here. I promise to give you mare palpable RenKyo in the next chapter.<p> 


	6. This ought to mean something

The semester is finally ending, which means I have a lot on my head at this particular time so I'm asking you to forgive me for not updating fast enough. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

><p>The following day found Renge sprawled on her bed, watching the clouds roll by. The young woman was still thinking about what her father related to her mother and herself. It seemed that soon enough she would start dating Kyoya and yet something was unsettling her. The image of her kissing him in a dream flashed in front of her eyes. Renge bit her lip to keep from giggling.<p>

'_Honestly, I'm acting like a silly little girl with a crush on a boy. Not that Kyoya is just a boy…' _Renge's thoughts flew to other things as she rolled around in her bed. In a short while she would have to get up and go in the dinning hall to have breakfast with her parents.

The creek of a door opening caught her attention and she focused her eyes on the light that was entering her room from the outer corridor. In the door Kikue was standing with Reynard, with his arms wrapped around her. The parents were watching their daughter with an odd look in their eyes, unaware on the fact that she was awake. Reynard whispered something in Kikue's ear and the older woman shushed him. Slowly the couple entered the room and each kissed Renge's cheek, the girl now had her eyes closed and then they left closing the door behind them.

Lying all alone on the bed once again, Renge couldn't help but wonder if she's be the same around her own child. "What would Kyoya be like?" The soft whisper left her lips and after realising what she had just though a gasp took hold of her. Yet again she chided herself for thinking about Kyoya for no reason at all.

That was not necessarily true; she could now think about Kyoya all she pleased seeing as they would soon be engaged. That was if everything went well, of course. After she would get married to him they'd perhaps have children. Renge could think of nothing better than a little angel of her own, preferably with Kyoya as the father. Sleep eluded her so Renge got up and paced to her radio, turning it on. Dotan's 'This town' filled the room and Renge relished in the singer's soft voice and the harmonious sound of drums, guitars and pianos. The lyrics were of course known to her so the girl sang along.

The song changed and Renge set about her morning routine. There was no school so she just pulled on a pair of black straight satin pants and a red silk shirt with no sleeves. She got a pair of black flats and made her way downstairs. Her parents were already seated at the table and greeted her with a smile. She returned the gesture and they all ate together. The silence between them was comforting and it gave Renge the time to inquire about a meeting with the rest of Kyoya's family. Reynard just smiled at her and assured his daughter that everything had been taken care of.

Meanwhile at the Ootori residence the family had just finished eating and everyone was about to take their leave. However, they were stopped by Yoshio who made an announcement.

"This evening, the Hoshakuji and Suoh families will be coming to dine with us and I expect everyone to be here to greet them." The second part was addressed to Yuuichi who was known for skipping his duties. "This arrangement had been made a while ago, before the engagement plans." Yoshio added upon seeing the questioning look on Kyoya's face. Akito only smiled at his younger brother and threw a discreet glare towards the eldest son of Yoshio.

Without further ado everyone left the room and Kyoya set off to his room. On his way he thanked whatever lucky star he might have. He was going to see Renge later and that all in itself pleased him greatly. Not bothering to make his bed Kyoya sat at his desk and turned his laptop on. Willing the time to move faster he started working on some projects of his.

Akito stood in the door of his brother's room wondering if he should enter or not. He decided against it.

Later that day, at about noon time, Renge was told that her parents and she will be attending a dinner party at the Ootori residence and that she should make herself presentable. Wasting no time Renge rushed up to her room, raiding her closet for a suitable outfit.

In the end she decided upon an emerald dress with a black shawl accompanied by black flats. Also she wore a leaf-shaped gold necklace and matching earrings. Adding a very light makeup and putting her hair up in a bun held by golden clips took Renge a while and by the time she was done it was already time to leave.

The drive to the Ootori mansion had been a relatively quiet one, except for the time Reynard complimented his two most important persons in the world. Both women had the grace to blush and thanked him for his compliments. Hoshakuji Reynard just smiled and looked out the window while the two females started chatting in hushed whispers.

Once they arrived they met with the Suohs and pleasantries were exchanged. Anne Sophie was the one who suggested that Tamaki should accompany Renge as he was a gentleman. Renge giggled nervously while Tamaki's face reddened as he remembered the last time he had been in close proximity to the girl and Kyoya's reaction. Nonetheless he offered the youngest lady his arm and followed after the older couples.

Ootori Yoshio along with his wife and sons greeted them and Fuyumi with her husband attended too. The dinner in itself had been marvellous. Kyoya had been as polite as always and Renge found herself smiling to him whenever she caught his eye. He would give a slight inclination of his head to her along with a warning glance to his eldest brother, who was eyeing Renge quite keenly.

Akito who was sitting opposite to Renge drew the girl in a light conversation. Renge found herself getting more and more comfortable with the second Ootori son; he was like the brother she had always wanted but never had. _'I'm sure that he and Kyoya get along fine.' _As for Yuuichi, he was slightly pestering but not more so than Tamaki, which made her laugh. Of course she had noticed the glares Kyoya always spared to the oldest brother but knowing the man she loved, it didn't bothered her.

Kyoya's eyes wandered to Renge from time to time as he talked to her parents. He could see that it was indeed as he had predicted; she got along very well with his sensible brother and while Yuuichi seemed to annoy her a tad, she looked as if she could deal with it. Kyoya was really grateful that his eldest brother had done nothing to upset his fiancée. The youngest Ootori had taken to referring to Renge as his fiancée in his head for a while now, and he was quite sure she would have no objection if he called her that in public as well.

All in all the dinner had been very pleasant and the time to leave had come all too soon. The next day was a school day, so Kyoya had no doubt that he would see Renge soon enough, but not as soon as he would have liked to.

The guests were led to the front door and Kyoya stayed a bit behind with Renge. While the elders were busy talking amongst themselves Kyoya surprised Renge, almost gave her a shock to be honest. He gently titled her face upwards and pressed his lips softly to hers. The kiss was not passionate, it was better than that because it held his affection for her; the chaste manner in which it was given filled Renge's heart with joy.

They were seen by no one but Tamaki who drew no attention to them and pretended not to notice. Secretly, though he was cheering for them and itching to call Haruhi and tell her all about it. But thinking better on it the Suoh heir decided against it. Haruhi would be displeased if he called her at such a late hour and Tamaki hated upsetting her. He could tell her tomorrow at the host club but he'd have to be vigilant, the twins were especially sneaky these days. And there was Mori too. The last thing the club needed was the hosts fighting over a girl.

The next day came soon enough for the three teens and the class hours passed quickly. Every club member came in the usual meeting room and since no costumers came that day little groups were formed and everyone had someone to talk to.

Tamaki used this opportunity to share the information he had gathered with Haruhi, who listened attentively to him. The twins were in a corner talking quietly which was very unusual of them while Mori and Hunny stood at a table eating cake, Hunny did anyway.

Renge was sitting with Kyoya on a settee and they too were having a conversation. Most would assume that they were exchanging business ideas but it was not so. Renge was thanking Kyoya for the great time she had the other night and the Shadow King was looking at her in a serious manner, as if trying to determine if she was telling the truth or not. Her smile and gestures seemed genuine to him so he concluded that she must've been telling the truth.

Truthfully Kyoya was contemplating asking Renge on a date. This date involved dinner and just the two of them, yet he was a bit unsure of how to ask her out. He knew she wouldn't say no but still not knowing her exact reaction was vexing. He decided to ask her later.

Renge's chatter was interrupted by Tamaki who put his hand on her shoulder. The French girl looked up to him with an inquiring glance and the Suoh heir just smiled. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the two of them wondering just what his friend was going to ask. Haruhi smiled from next to Tamaki and Kyoya figured it was noting too crazy, if the dark haired girl agreed to it too, yet Tamaki's question almost knocked him off of his seat.

"Say Renge, are you and Kyoya dating or something? You've been awfully close lately."

The girl in question stared dumbly at the fellow French person in the room and her face was turning increasingly red. Were it not for Kyoya clearing his throat at that exact moment Renge had no idea what she would've done.

"I think, Tamaki, that this is none of your business."

"Mom, there is a possibility that you are cheating on me and you tell me I should stay out of it?"

"Stop calling me that. Besides it was you who cheated first."

Gasp "What do you mean?" yelled a shocked French guy.

"Are you denying that you have a relationship with Haruhi here?"

That shut Tamaki up. Meanwhile Renge was once again hit by the hilarity of the whole family thing and she was quietly giggling to herself. At some point Mori had come up behind her and the twins now sat on her left side, while Hunny plopped himself on her lap. Perhaps they were a family after all, sort of mismatched but a family nonetheless.

Kyoya looked irritated at the sudden flow of people around them. For the life of him he just couldn't figure out why everyone had to interrupt them for stupid reasons. Because let's face it Tamaki was stupid to ask something like that, such an idiotic question. And what of Haruhi? Wasn't she supposed to balance her boyfriend out? Why did she let herself be dragged into something like this? Kyoya was very disappointed with her.

* * *

><p>I know it's a bit short but you see, it's the end of the school year and I have a lot to do these days. I'll try to update faster though. See ya soon.<p> 


	7. All about happy endings

I am finally done with school, for a little while.

I shall start by apologising for not updating in a long while and will continue with that fact that this chapter is the last one for this fic.

Without further ado, Chapter 7!

* * *

><p>After finally sorting things out with Tamaki and avoiding a giggle fit, Renge was able to have some alone time with Kyoya. Getting tired of his rampage, Haruhi had all but dragged the King out the door with the help of Mori and Hunny. Whoever said that Hunny was an innocent, harmless, little boy sure had another thing coming for them! The twins had observed all this with gleaming eyes and matching grins. Renge couldn't repress the shudder that formed as a reply to the absolutely crazy looks those two had. They were the last to leave Kyoya and Renge in the room, exiting the room at a relaxed pace.<p>

Kyoya on the other hand glared at the retreating backs of his friends a few more minutes before focusing on the girl next to him. She looked amused, by the way her lips curved upwards and her eyes crinkled slightly. Renge placed a cool palm on his cheek and leaned forward, stopping a few millimetres before him. She stood as still as a sculpture, her eyes trained on him as she waited for Kyoya to make the next move. The heiress simply stood calm before him displaying none of her usual exuberance and if Kyoya were to be honest with himself it was a bit worrisome.

Not feeling really patient at this particular time the young man moved forward, effectively trapping his partner in a kiss. Said kiss had nothing torrid about it, being innocence in itself. It was a simple and clear way for Kyoya to close the deal between them. From this point on it was only a matter of days before the engagement was made official. The parents still needed to agree on a date for the press conference but other than that Renge knew where she stood with Kyoya. A cheeky smile spread on Renge's face as she kissed Kyoya one more time before pulling away from him and running out the door.

Kyoya blinked once, twice and he made his way after her. The youngest Ootori was in no hurry knowing that if he really wanted he could easily catch up to that hyperactive woman. It was best to let her be. She would have time to ease in her role in the years that followed, besides Kyoya liked her cheerful disposition along with her somewhat outlandish behaviour at times. Renge was like a butterfly, fit to admire and look at as long as she was not smothered, applying too much pressure on her wings would undoubtedly end her existence. Kyoya wanted by no means to harm her. A ghost of a smile fluttered on his lips once he reached Renge.

The girl was sitting under a tree with her million watts smile on her face. Kyoya was sure that said smile was so well secured in place that nothing could ruin her good mood. He silently sat down next to Renge, ready to lean against the tree trunk. He was stopped when he notice Renge patting her lap while sending a meaningful smile his way. Not one to argue with her, Kyoya rested his head on her lap and Renge busied herself with running her fingers through his hair. A faraway look dwelled in her eyes as he closed his, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

The motion lulled him to sleep, the quite and peace around them only helping it along. Renge appeared to be daydreaming as a soft smile was perched on her lips, seemingly directed to no one.

A whisper of a breeze caressed them both when they sat up. Memories, of places and faces, swirled before their eyes and caught in their own little world they started walking. His hand wrapped around hers, long fingers entwined and he let her pull him after her. Kyoya felt content, walking hand in hand with Renge, vaguely realising that he never wanted to let go.

Renge moved quietly alongside Kyoya, her brain processing a myriad of thoughts that ranged from mundane things, such as ice-cream, to more complicated things, at which point wedding planning popped in the girl's mind.

'_After all, he'll be my husband someday. Hopefully soon.'_

A small smile slithered on her face as she stopped moving altogether. Kyoya seeming to have a radar of his own when it came to Renge-moves stood beside her, one eyebrow rose in question. At her smile, which grew in size, he smirked, his free hand combing through his hair while he waited for her to say something. Renge seemed in no hurry to let him know what cut off her walk, judging by the lazy manner in which she moved. She turned fully to him, detangling her fingers from his before bringing both arms around his neck. Kyoya leaned towards her waiting for something to happen. Not one to keep others waiting Renge pulled her face close to his until their lips met.

The kiss started innocent enough, a simple press of lips, however all this changed when Kyoya encircled Renge's waist bringing her closer to him. His lips parted slightly and his tongue skimmed over her lips, fleetingly at first then more insistent. The girl parted her lips under the pressure letting Kyoya coax her tongue out. Kyoya seemed in no rush, so the kiss couldn't really count as a demanding one, it was more like he was teaching her. Her fingers tangled before her arms lowered over his shoulder as they came apart. They would have stayed fused to each other some more if the need for oxygen hadn't been so pressing, yet said need hadn't been able to break their embrace, luckily enough for them. They were hugging one another tightly, so very tightly it almost looked like they were trying to become one entity. Which was close enough to their intentions actually.

The harsh, unforgiving reality crashed into both of them full-force when an annoying voice shattered the perfect, so very perfect moment.

"And CUT!" yelled Tamaki, after which he proceeded to babble about young love, lovebirds, daises and what-not. His enthusiastic speech was met with a sour look on Kyoya's part and a fast-loosing-colour Renge.

At one point the French girl looked just about ready to faint, or perhaps she was on the verge of really maiming Tamaki, really bad. Haruhi couldn't make up her mind. The twins though had once again adopted an ominous appearance, along with rubbing their hands in what seemed like malicious glee. Haruhi could swear that she saw a black, or was it red, aura surrounding those two.

Hunny, Haruhi noted, sat, quite comfortably, on Mori's shoulders. The look on the small blonde's face gave away the fact that he was indeed happy for the couple. Or maybe he was just that great of an actor, Haruhi smiled a little at the last thought. Mori had a drab façade but his eyes sparkled a little, which led Haruhi to believe that he too was happy for his friends. His posture was relaxed and after a minute or two of watching the two lovers trying to restrain from seriously injuring Tamaki, a small smile found its way to his lips.

As for Tamaki, the foolish King was unaware of the growing tension between Kyoya, Renge and himself. Haruhi considered trying to stop him. Once she though about it again the short-haired girl decided to let him be. There was no helping Tamaki when he decided to make a fool out of himself, so she might as well sit back and enjoy the show. As soon as she got tired of hearing him babble Renge was sure to shut him up, Haruhi didn't doubt that for a second.

True to her expectations, after all Renge was never one to disappoint, Tamaki was knocked down by a fuming teenage girl whose hair looked like a tangle of snakes ready to attacked the pray. Said pray just happened to be her boyfriend so Haruhi considered this the opportune time to break those two apart. Kyoya seemed to be of a mind with her, as he encircled Renge's waist with his arms pulling her away, hopefully very, far, far away, from Tamaki.

This whole ordeal left Kyoya wondering just how those goofs found him and Renge seeing as they left way after the little group. Baffled he decided to drop it, choosing to focus on the little mismatched family he found in the host club. He could not deny that he was fond of all the hosts and their occasionally insensitive antics. His arm unconsciously wound up around Renge's shoulders, craving the warmth that she could provide him with. He found himself wishing he could keep this moment forever, stay happy surrounded by people who truly cared about him and for who he, albeit begrudgingly, admitted he cared about.

Renge pressed against his side bringing him out of his musings. Her eyes focused on his, a small smile thrown his way before she dragged him after her. Kyoya shook his head while adjusting his pace to hers.

Renge glared at Tamaki while pulling Kyoya after her, obviously exasperated. Tamaki had this effect on people. Like a buzzing bee that she couldn't shake off. Sometimes she had the impression that he made it his life's goal to annoy her, which couldn't possibly be true. This was Tamaki, after all. Crazy. She must have been going crazy from all the happiness that was oh-so-suddenly heaped upon her. Nonetheless she kept glaring at Tamaki for good measure. It certainly wouldn't hurt that phony price if his ego came down a notch or two. She wanted to stab, stab, stab that inflated ego of his.

Haruhi watched the self-satisfied smirk on her boyfriend's face and couldn't sake the feeling that the man was digging his own grave. By the looks Renge kept sending him she seemed to agree, if her glares were anything to go by. Haruhi just shook her head turning a blind eye to the antics of two very immature, at least so it seemed to her, people.

'_C'est la vie. Or so the saying goes.'_

Kaoru and Hikaru started teasing Tamaki, whose face was as red as a tomato and Renge was throwing in gibes occasionally while Kyoya looked at her, something that looked suspiciously like pride hidden in his stare. A giggle left Renge's lips once in a while as Tamaki screamed in response to her barbs. Take down his ego a notch or two she did. Now Renge could safely say she understood the twins' constant need to tease everyone around them. Her favourite victim was of course Tamaki.

Her future more than thrilled her and that was all Renge wanted for now.

* * *

><p>I know I am lazy, lazy, lazy. And I truly apologize. Here is the last chapter. Maybe I'll write a sequel.<p> 


End file.
